The Book
by Love For Secrets
Summary: Bella was changed when the wolves were just a few seconds to late to save her form Laurent. She's started at a new school and is giving a book to read. What happenes when she realizes that this book is what happened in her life years ago? AU.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: One fact you must know about me: Twilight isn't mine.**

**I got this idea… I have no idea how. So, yeah, I hope you like it. Please tell me if you want me to continue. Ten votes yes.**

_Preface._

The wolves came to save me a few seconds to late. Laurent had bitten into my neck and the venom was now pulsing through my veins. I was changed. There was nothing I could to about it.

Alice Cullen contacted me a few years alter, when I ran away to eastern Canada. She said that she knew what I was now and that she was happy. I visited the Cullens whenever I could, but still kept my distance from Edward.

It no longer hurt to say his name, but it hurt to be around him. Whenever I was around, he'd conveniently leave on a hunting trip until I was gone. He and I talked about four times since I was changed. Maybe he really didn't want me. Maybe he really didn't love me anymore. My heart was crushed, but I was able to fake comfort around him.

I needed a companion. Sure, the Cullens were fine, but I wasn't a part of their coven. I didn't want to be a part of their coven. Almost all of the vampires were stubborn nomads who didn't want to change their feeding patterns.

One day, I save a woman form being raped. She was about twenty-eight. Her name was Vanessa. I changed her and she's played the part of my mother, or older sister. Like me, she was repulsed by the smell or sight of human blood, so we were both able to live peacefully together. We went by her last name: Gellar

I enrolled at a high school. It was a place somewhere in Canada where there were a majority of overcast days. I was sitting in my literature class when the teacher started a lesson that in my thirty non-aging years of life, I had never learned before. He passed out individual copies of this book. It had two pale arms and an able on the cover. It was called Twilight, by Stephenie Meyer. Twilight was always Edward's favorite time of day.

No matter how much I didn't want to admit it, did love Edward still. It broke my heart every time I spoke to the Cullens that I would be reminded that he no longer loves me. He grew tired of me and threw me away life a toy. I was crushed. Everything reminded me of him. Especially the very cover of this book. An apple. I remember that I twirled a bright red apple in my hands when Edward took a bite of pizza that day at lunch.

"Class," said the teacher, "This is kind of like a supernatural, modern Romeo and Juliet. Try and find the similarities between the two stories. I want everyone to read the first four chapters. The chapters are long, but it's a very good book. You may enjoy it."

Romeo and Juliet was one of my favorites as a human. I remembered the time on my disastrous birthday when Edward and I watched the movie together. He whispered Romeo's lines in my ear, putting the actor on screen to shame.

At the end of the day, I went home and started to do my homework. I didn't take me long at all. I had done this stuff multiple times so I had it all down. When I was done with my math and science homework, I pulled out the unfamiliar book and started to read the first four chapters. It scared me.

As I was on the last page of the fourth chapter, Vanessa came in and saw my expression.

"Bella?" she asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Get me my phone," I whispered. She handed me my bag and I dialed a number.

"Hello?" answered a velvet voice.

"Edward," I said, "It's Bella. I know you hate me, but we really need to talk."

"Bella—" he started. I cut him off.

"No, Edward. This is very important. I'm scared," I said.

"Where are you?" he asked.

**Remember, in order for me to continue please tell me. Is this a good idea? Thanks so much**

**Review. That is all I ask**

**The One And Only.**

**  
Sarah**


	2. One Adoptive Brother

**Disclaimer: I don't work for Stephenie (Poppy…), so not in any way is Twilight mine.**

**So, I've gotten about seven reviews and all of them are like "this is freaking amazing and you need to continue!" so I'm sitting there going. "whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay!" so there you go. Back by popular demand: The Book.**

Chapter One.

"Where are you?" Edward asked into the phone. I gave him my location. He contemplated for a moment and then spoke up again.

"I should be there by morning," he said, "Then you can tell me what is going on. I'll see you then." He hung up. I flipped my phone shut and stared at the wall. Vanessa sat down beside me and put her arm around me.

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

I handed her the book that was in my lap and said, "read the first four chapters."

I watched her read the book out of my peripheral vision. Her eyes got wider and wider as she read the text that scared me.

"Is… is this your story. Is this about you and Edward?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, "This is my story. My secret could get out. I don't want to be killed because of some human."

"Bella," said Vanessa, "You won't get killed. I promise, I will protect you, no matter what. You're my sister. I love you. No one will ever touch you."

"Thanks, Vanessa," I said. She gave me a hug.

"I assume that was Edward," she said, "on the phone."

"It was," I said. "He'll be here in the morning."

"Will you tell him?" she asked.

"I need to," I said, "He's just as involved in this as I am. But for now, I need to do a bit of research." I went over to the computer and linked up to the Internet. I looked up Stephenie Meyer on Google and her website was the first thing that showed up. I clicked on the link. There was a whole series out. It was a phenomenon. That means that Edward has been exposed to thousands of teen girls everywhere. Thousands of teen girls were in love with a book series that they though had nothing to do with the real world. Thousands of girls had something in common with me: they were all in love with Edward.

How did this Stephenie Meyer know my exact thoughts? How did she know exactly what was going on at all times? How did she know?

I went to Amazon and bought the other three books in the series: New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. I was afraid to know if everyone knew that I was turned into a vampire. The Volturi could come and kill me because so many humans knew about me and the Cullens and Vanessa. I didn't want my sister brought into this because of me. I was scared.

Something caught my eye. Two little words on the side of Stephenie Meyer's web page: Midnight Sun. I clicked on that link. It was the Twilight book in Edward's point of view. Only Edward knew exactly what he was thinking in those moments. I can't imagine how difficult it must have been for him when I sat down next to him in Biology that day. I was curious. I clicked on the link and read the first chapter of Midnight Sun.

I never knew the true complexity that he had felt when he was with me that first time in Biology. I'd caused him so much pain. Not just that, but I caused all of them Pain. I felt bad for Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie…Edward. I had done so much to hurt that wonderful family who helped me.

When I was done, I re-read the chapter, even though with my photographic memory, I knew it by heart. I read it over and my heart twanged with misery. I knew that I caused Edward so much pain. He hated me, then loved me, now hated me again. I caused him trouble with his control, but then again, how could I have stopped it? Trading blood with someone else? Impossible.

Someone knocked on the front door and I walked over to answer it. There, Edward stood in all of his god-like perfection. If my heart could beat, it would be in a frenzy. No matter how long we hadn't seen each other, I still loved him.

"Bella," he said, "Long time, no see."

"Edward," I said, "Come in. This is very important." He complied and entered my home. He and I sat down on the couch.

"What has you acting like this?" Edward asked, "I haven't seen you act like this in so long."

I handed him the book with the apple on the cover.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Read the back," I said. He flipped the book over and scanned over the text. His eyebrows crumpled.

"It's about us, Edward," I said, "It's about a human girl named Bella Swan who moves to Forks, Washington and falls in love with a boy named Edward Cullen, who ends up being a vampire who wants to kill her. It's in my perspective. It has my exact thoughts."

Edward stayed quiet. "Edward," I whispered, "She's writing this book in your perspective, too. I know how you felt. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble."

"Bella," he said, "I thought that you were sent from my own hell to destroy me and my family. Then, I got to know you and then I fell in love with you. You caused trouble, but you made up for it later. There is nothing to forgive."

"The secret is out," I said, "This book series is huge. Everyone knows about vampires, whether of not hey thin k that vampires are real. They know all the secrets. They now we sparkle. They know about the Volturi. All of these humans know everything!"

"We're going to have to pay a visit to this Stephenie Meyer," said Edward, "But first, you need to go to school. You can't be expelled because you stayed at home because you were plotting against an author."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm coming with you," he said, "On the way here, I called your school and told them I was joining the school as your brother. I was just adopted."

"Oh," I said, "Edward Gellar. Rolls off my tongue." Edward chuckled.

"You're reading this book in school?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, "Apparently, this book has become a classic."

"Hmm," contemplated Edward, 'Who would have thought that our romance would be so… fascinating."

"Think about it," I said, "It's a forbidden romance. Two different species." I realized what I had just said. "I sound so pathetic, don't I?"

"No," said Edward, "You're speaking your mind. I've been trying to get you to do that for years."

"Edward," I said, "Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me. You don't want me."

"If I hated you, would I be living here?" he asked.

"You're going to live here?" I asked. "thanks for inviting yourself in!"

"Do you not want me here?" he asked, "If you don't I can go somewhere else. I don't want to be a nuisance to you or Vanessa."

"You can stay here, Edward," I said. "It's fine. We've got a few extra rooms, anyway."

"I know," he said, with my favorite crooked smile, "Vanessa keeps on wondering which room I'll pick." I chuckled.

"Vanessa," I said, "Calm down."

"Where's Jasper when you need him," I muttered. Edward heard me and smiled.

"This is true," he said.

"So," I said, "You're now my brother."

"I'm now you're _adoptive_ brother," he said. "Big difference, seeing how we don't look alike at all."

I smiled at him and changed the subject. "How's Alice? And everyone else?"

"They're fine," he said, "They all miss you and hope you visit soon."

"I will," I said, "With my new _adoptive_ brother."

**I know, this is a lot shorter than most of m chapters, but I didn't have much time. Tell me what you thought. Review!**

**The One and Only**

**Sarah**


	3. Edward's First Day: Part One

**Disclaimer: Let's keep it simple, shall we? Twilight isn't mine. Tragic**

**So, I know it's taken me forever to update this story. I'm so glad you've been patient with me. I'm trying to balance two more FanFics, a story on FictionPress, an RP site on myspace and school it's stressful! Thanks for waiting. I love you all.**

_Chapter Two._

So that all the girls in my English class didn't find it too weird, Edward and I didn't take his Volvo. We took my car: a blue Audi. Edward noticed that it was the same color that he liked with my skin. He might not have said anything, but he noticed, I could just tell.

I knew Edward better than he thought I did. I knew now when he was lying to me. I knew his favorite color. I knew his favorite decade of music. I knew Edward. I had memorized every line of his face, every perfect molecule of his perfect features.

We arrived at the school and all the girls were staring at him. A few came up to me, as if were their friend, and started to talk to me.

"Bella," Said one of the girls. Her name was Courtney, I think, "Who's this."

"This is my new adopted brother, Edward," I said, "He just moved here from New Orleans."

"It's nice to meet you," Said Courtney, trying to be seductive, but sounded like a drowning cat.

"Likewise," Said Edward. Always the gentleman.

"So, Eddie," Said Courtney, "You want to get pizza after school?"

"I prefer Edward," he said, "And no. I don't want to get pizza with you."

"What?" Courtney asked, "Why not?"

"I don't like pizza," he said, "And I just moved here. I want to get to know people before I do anything."

But Courtney wasn't taking the hint. "You can get to know me on a date!" she said.

"Courtney," I said for him, "Edward doesn't want you. Back off." Courtney scoffed and stumbled away.

"Thank you," Said Edward.

"Of course," I said, "Although I know you have this weird thing for humans." Edward grimaced at me. I stared in front of me blank-faced.

Yes, I still loved him. I loved him with all my heart. But he didn't love me. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. I was so happy that when I was around him, my pulse could quicken, or make face couldn't redden the way it used to.

We walked over to the attendance office and rang the little bell. The Receptionist came up to us and smiled.

"Hello, Bella," she said, "Who's this."

"This is my new brother, Edward Gellar," I said.

"It's my first day here," he said.

"That's funny," said the receptionist, "Edward and Bella. Like in Twilight."

"We're reading that in my English class," I said. "I guess I never thought about it."

"Here's you schedule," she said to Edward, handing him a slip of paper. We walked out of the cramped room and out into the hallway. He handed mw the slip of paper.

"We have…" I looked at the schedule and raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Every class together."

"I know," He said, "I pulled a few strings and now we're in every class together."

I rolled my eyes. Stupid Cullens always get what they want.

We walked to class, everyone staring at us. I felt uncomfortable. I knew that they stared at me when I was alone, but they stared even more because they realized that I had a friend. They watched us walk down the hallway less than a centimeter apart. I hid my face in my hair. I hated the feeling of people staring at me; that hadn't changed form my human days.

Edward and I walked into the classroom. Edward took the empty seat beside me. None of the humans liked to sit beside me. I was threatening to them. At least I had someone to talk to now.

The teacher walked into the classroom as the bell was ringing and set his papers down on his desk

"Sorry I'm late," He said. "Class, we have a new student today. Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself?"

Edward stood up. "My name is Edward Gellar," he said, "I just moved hear from New Orleans. I recently lost my family in a fire and Bella is my new sister."

"Edward and Bella," said some girl, "Like in Twilight."

"How many people are going to say that?" I asked, "We know we sound like we're the people form Twilight. We even look like them, but that's just an odd coincidence." Very odd, seeing how it was our story.

Edward sat back down and looked at me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said. The teacher started the class. I didn't pay attention. Edward was throwing notes at me the whole time. **(Edward is in bold **_**Bella is in italics) **_

**I'm sorry I've been avoiding you.**

_It's fine. I understand_

**No, it's just that I felt like if you didn't see me, you would forget me**

_I could never forget you, Edward._

**I realize that. I'm just glad you haven't killed me.**

_But I can if I want to._

**I know. That's what scares me.**

_You could, too._

**But I wouldn't.**

_Then, neither will I._

**Good deal.**

I looked at him and smiled. We were on good terms.

**A/N: End of chapter**

**please, please, PLEASE review. ily**

**The One And Only**

**Sarah**


End file.
